Yin and Yang
by GG.Mello
Summary: BB and L are like yin and yang. Insainly good, and just insaine. But they have "special friends" with the same problems. Murderers, and detectives try to keep cool, but with the Kira's coming full force everyone is in danger. BBxOC, LLxOC minor LightxMisa


****

Okay first Death Note FF so be as aggressive as you see fit...but if you're going to flame, please give an idea of how to make it better.I own Sera, Tera and this idea. Nothing else.

Ch1

B didn't know why he had agreed to this. Nor did he know what it was that made him trust this cereal killer from Chico. All he knew was he had and he did, and now, it was about five minutes until this "Sera" got here. For all he knew this could be a trap from his Yin-Lawliet.

_/This has to be the longest five minutes ever/_ B thought glaring at the clock, _/She better have jam or I'll give her something to report alright.../_

BANG, BANG

B glanced at the metal door half expecting it to explode at him. But, instead, he felt a presence behind him and stiffened. /Damn...she's good/

"Guten tag, Beyond."

He turned to look at his guest, and found her a bit different than what he had expected. Her body (the first thing to be noticed as she was standing quite close him) was fit and proportioned like Angelina Jolee. Though her skin was pale, it wasn't sickly pale like his own, but, almost fake. Her hair was a candy-apple red with short spikes on the back half, sharp bangs and two shoulder-length chunks right in front of her ears, that ended in the same velvet black as the head band separating the spikes from the bangs. _/This can't be a murderer, she looks more like a mechanic/ _

"B...Beyond? Sie starrt(1)." She said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry. . . Why are you speaking German?" B asked as if he hadn't been caught staring at the girl's chest.

"Thought it would be fun to mess with you, but apparently you know German." She sighed, almost pouting.

"You look more like a mechanic than a murderer," B mused.

"I know I don't look it, but I am Sera." She said looking down at the passive man.

"So what do you want?"

"You."

"For what, a partner?"

"In more ways than one."

B raised an eye brow at the girl looming over him. "What would make you think I'd say yes?"

Sera moved her head so it was inches from B's, "I never said I expected you to say anything. Weather you say 'yes' or 'no' isn't going to stop me from getting want I want from you."

B stared at Sera, almost glaring. _/She is really going to be annoying/_ he thought already desiding to take advantage of his new toy. He lent forward, catching the red head's lips in a dangerously-heated lip lock.

Sera didn't even seem to have to think about the sudden contact, reacting immediately to the kiss. She pulled B closer, the computer chair he was sitting on fallowing, and sat straddling his lap. And just sat without question when B broke the kiss. "Strawberry jam always was my favorite," she whispered licking her lips.

"That so?" B replied not fully paying attention to exactly what she was saying. _/What is it about her? She's so. . .irresistible. Oh well, what harm is a little fun? She gets wierd and I can just kill her./_ At this point B wasn't in the mood for thinking about "what ifs", he just wanted to get what he could out of his new "friend."

Sera seemed to know what he was thinking and ran her nails on the back of the older man's neck, getting his attention, before putting a knife in his hand hint, hint and kissing him deeply.

**__**

scene change: The Kira investigation tower

"Ryuzaki, come on!"

"NO!" L clung for life to the door frame of the tower's lounge exit, being tugged at Misa as Light watched in high amusement offering aboslutly no help to either of them.

"It's not goning to kill you to got out in the sun!" She growled pulling at his waist. L just growled at her and tried again to pull himself back into the room.

"Fine," Misa let him go suddenly, effectively detaching him from the door frame. "Now let's go," the blonde huffed pulling him to his feet.

L shook his head childishly, "But I don't want to go to America! There's a 79.04 chance I'll die even without Kira's help!" He whined trying to scramble out of the girl's grip.

"Some help please, Light?" Misa said tugging L back beside her.

"You think I want to get hit? Ha!" Light scuffed and continued watching the two squabble.

A girl about L's age walked out of the lounge and observed the scene infornt of her. She wiped her blue-dyed bangs out of her face and pulled out a small bag of M&M's. "Come on Ryu-kun," her smooth voice said as she walked passed dangling the bag in front of L to get his attention. "It's time to go." L stopped stuggling for the lounge and fallowed the girl (and the M&M's) to the limo.

"What a bastard!"

Light grabbed Misa by the waist as she tried to attack L. "Calm down Misa," He purred at her, "You know the only one he ever listens to is Tera."

"Yeah, I know," The blonde sighed, "So are we going now; or are you gonna put up a fight too?"

Light chuckled, "Let's go, Misa."

* * *

**(1) You're staring**

That's it for now. Review please!!


End file.
